It is known that the communication connector is designed and used mainly for connecting with a communication plug and thereby connecting to a communication cable. Thus, for preventing the communication plug or the communication cable from water damage, it is important to have the communication connector to be specifically designed with waterproof capability.
Please refer to FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B and FIG. 2, which are schematic diagrams showing a conventional communication connector. As shown in FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B and FIG. 2, the conventional communications connector 10 has a first end 11 and a second end 12, in which the second end 12 is configured with a first connecting member 121, a second connecting member 122, and a third connecting member 123. For waterproofing the aforesaid communication connector, the communication must be configured with a waterproof gasket 116 outside its communication socket 115 that is designed to engage and mate perfectly with in a convex ring formed on the first connecting member 121 that is disposed outside a communication plug 124. Nevertheless, the space remained on the conventional communication connector that can be used for other circuit layout is occupied and thus reduced by those waterproof strictures formed on the communication socket 115 and the communication plug 124.
In addition, the first connecting member 11 is formed with only one communication socket 115 at the side thereof facing toward the second connecting member 12, that is, the first connecting member 11 is a one-way single socket structure that can allow the communication plug 124 to inserted therein only in one direction. In some occasions, for connecting to more than one plugs, it is required to have an additional connecting member with additional communication socket to be disposed at another side of the first connecting member 11 opposite to the side thereof formed with the communication socket 115. However, not only such configuration is inconvenient in usage, but also it is difficult to control the inserting direction of the addition communication socket for the additional connecting member.